


Naisen

by Kuro_Ookami (Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf)



Series: Collabs of Epicness and Doom [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Kuro_Ookami
Summary: Sometimes the darkness can be as calming as the light while the light can be as harmful as the night. Facing both sides of one's self is the true inner war. Can Naruto and Gaara make it out in one piece with their demons helping them along the path of life?





	1. Prologue

A/N: Oks, hey ya'll! It's Kuro-chan and Capricorn here with a new story! So, she had an idea that intrigued both of us. It's an AU fic which means it's set in a world of our own creation. No flames or negativity allowed here, but we will allow positive and constructive feedback. We hope ya'll enjoy. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Our shippings for this will be SasuNaru and GaaShika. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.

Naisen

Prologue

The man with the white hair rushed through the woods of Hanagakure. There was one small blonde boy on his back and a one redheaded boy being clutched to his front. While the man rushed through the forest, he was careful to ensure that he wasn't followed. He ha managed to rescue the two young males from being slaughtered due to what's sealed within them. The boys were beginning to show signs. Based on his knowledge, no one else knew about Naruto's and Gaara's condition. Grateful about this little tidbit, he knew he needed to keep it that way. It meant he would keep them safe from the rest of humankind.

"Where are we going?" asked Gaara, watching the trees whip by them as he and the blonde were being carried.

"To a new home," stated Kakashi, his tone remaining calm because he didn't want to alert either of them they were in danger which is why he had to relocate them.

"A new home?" Gaara was confused, uncertain about this. "Are we being followed?"

"No, of course not. But I think nature is cool, don't you?" Kakashi responded casually, still moving fast, noticing the blonde hugged Kakashi tighter, holding a stuffed frog.

"Yes.... Sand is nice too," muttered Gaara, clutching onto a sandy brown colored dog plushy, wondering what this new home would be like.

When they arrived at the small cottage, Kakashi rushed inside with the two. He glanced back over his shoulder once. Inwardly sighing in relief, he knew there would be no one being able to pinpoint their location. He hoped it would remain that way. If not, he would make sure of it. He glanced over at the two young boys, noticing they looked about the house. Gaara stared with mild intrigue, but it was mostly indifference. Naruto, on the other hand, had an exuberant amunt of energy.

"Let's all sleep together, tonight, okay?" he told the two five year olds. "I get kinda scared of the dark when it's a new place."

Naruto sighed, shaking his head of spiky gold hair, still clutching his frog tightly, "I like that idea!"

"Ok......I guess," said Gaara, still holding his dog tight, but he liked the dark.

Kakashi helped both boys into his bed. Laying between them, he figured both boys would be a bit frazzled at the move. It might help them sleep better. Although when Gaara and Naruto sleep it's when the war within them begins to stir. Kakashi knew very well what occurred. He hoped he would be able to manage to keep them safe within his home. He would do everything in his power to protect them. Frowning, he decided to close his eyes. He'd wake if the two were bothered too much by the creatures sealed within them. He guessed he'd have to wait until either of them needed his assistance. Unknowing of how his role of being a fther figure or guardian would pan out, he thought these two were the best candidates for the opportunity. He just hoped he wouldn't screw it up in the process while the two boys would begin to grow up.

()()()()()

Why do we have to be in the woods? It's such a drag, the familiar childish voice whispered in Gaara's head.

I don't know, he admitted to the other kid. It's where this guy took us. I wish we were in the desert.

Well, maybe we can run away to the desert, the voice whispered slyly

Maybe, murmured Gaara.

There's no sand here...what a drag, sighed the voice within the redhead's mind.

Yeah, agreed Gaara, guessing the nature wasn't too bad. Why'd you wait until now to talk?

They were going to kill you. That's why we're out here, informed the lazy voice.

Is tere a reason to life? asked Gaara dryly.

Of course. We will be able to become friends until I can finally be released from you. I have been visiting you in your dreams, assured the being sealed within Gaara.

So, that has been you then, stated Gaara, not surprised by the realization. I guess we can be friends even thugh I don't know what that means.

Good. My name is Shikamaru, the smirk was evident.

Gaara, replied the redhead, showing only mild indifference.

Sleep, Gaara. I'll protect you, the voice soothed. Don't you remember the snake in your dreams? That's me...

"Yes...I remember," Gaara muttered under his breath, allowing sleep to overtake him, uncertain of why he trusted the voice in his head.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Naruto tossed restlessly. He turned, whining slightly in annoyance. He eventually decided to sit up, going to his backpack to retrieve his walrus hat. It's something he used if he couldn't sleep properly. He hoped with it he would be able to rest peacefully. Some nights were better than others. He tried not to wake Kakashi or Gaara from moving out of the bed. It was a pretty large one. He glanced over nervously, but relaxed at seeing the other two were still asleep. He guessed there was nothing to worry about.

Having trouble sleeping, Naruto? purred a smooth voice in his head.

Yeah, I need to get my walrus hat, replied the blonde as he rummaged further through the backpack.

I see, murmured Sasuke, waiting until Naruto would be lying down.

Once he foun the walrus hat, the blonde youth put it on his head. Crawling back into the covers, he made sure he was careful not to wake the other two. When he noticed Gaara and Kakashi didn't wake up he snuggled into the warmth of the sheets. He hoped this would be a place where he could consider it home. He thought the silver haired man reminded him of his father in a way.

I will protect you while you sleep. You recall the raven in your dreams, right? asked Sasuke, his voice soft which was a rarity though he'd show it once in a while to the blonde.

Mmmhmmm, Naruto mumbled, yawning.

Good, you should sleep now, murmured Sasuke, knowing he wouldn't allow any harm to befall what belonged to him.

Mmmkay, Naruto stated, slipping his thumb in his mouth, which he only did when he was extremely tired or stressed.

Goodnight, Naruto. I'll see you in your dreams......

 

A/N: Yays! Done with the prologue! Hehes, we hope ya'll enjoyed it. Capricorn doesn't like editing so I'm the one editing this lovely piece of epicness of ours. We'll try to have the next chappie out soon. Until then please remember to review lovelies!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey ya’ll! It’s Kuro-chan and Capricorn here! Welcome back for chappie one! We hope everyone enjoyed the prologue from last time. Though it’s now time to jump into what happens next. We hope everyone enjoys it. Please R&R!

Chapter 1

Several Years Later

Naruto was sitting on the bank of the river. He was staring out at the water, mind far away. Things were changing, and he was getting tired of staying in the woods. He trusted Kakashi, but he was getting tired of hiding in the woods. Earlier that year, the voices or otherwise known as demons stuck within Naruto's and Gaara's mind had gained a form outside of their host's body. This allowed Sasuke to have more hands on time with his blonde. He appeared behind him while Naruto was lost in thought. He wrapped his arms around him.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

"Why can't I leave this stupid forest? And why can't Kakashi see you?" Naruto looked up at his oldest friend, whom he secretly had a crush on.

"Because you're my host," shrugged the ravenette. "I'm a demon, dobe. Kakashi is trying to protect you."

"So, you're not a bad demon." Naruto pouted, tossing a rock into the water.

"Well, that depends," murmured Sasuke, knowing he kept his humanoid form so he wouldn't scare off Naruto.

"No it doesn't." Naruto said. "Gaara agrees too. Both you and Shikamaru are fine." Naruto pouted again. He was so sick of hiding.

"Hn, well if you go out of the woods they'll want to kill us," pointed out Sasuke.

Naruto crossed his arms. "Fine." Getting up, he started heading back to the house. "This sucks."

"Indeed," agreed the raven haired male, following his host although if others saw him they'd merely see a raven following him.

()()()()

Shikamaru eyed the red haired host as he slept. Unable to resist, Shikamaru grabbed a feather and started tickling Gaara's nose gently.

Gaara ended up sneezing, snapping his eyes open, but relaxed to see Shikamaru there, "What is it?"

"Bored." The demon said, lounging back in his chair.

"So, you decided to wake me," grumble Gaara, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Yup. Figured you could be bored with me. The blonde is out bitching by the water." Shikamaru said in exasperation.

"I see," acknowledged Gaara, uncertain of what to do. "I guess I'm bored as well.....even though I had been trying to rest...."

"Did you really want me to wake you up in your dreams?" Shikamaru smirked.

"Why not?" shrugged the redhead. "You're not making me sneeze in my dreams."

"Fine. Go back to sleep. " Shikamaru smirked with a mischevious glint in his eyes.

"What are you planning?" asked gaara, suspicious about the look he received.

"Nothing." and an angelic look was all Gaara received in response.

"Alright then," frowned Gaara, flopping back down, turning on his side to try resting a bit more until Naruto returned.

Shikamaru waited until Gaara fell asleep.

He did after a few moments. He still remained wary of whatever the other male had in mind.

By a stream, Gaara found himself. Shikamaru was swimming.

Gaara watched him, wondering what this was about due to the looks the demon had given him.

"Wanna come swimming?" He smirked.

"I don't know how to swim," admitted Gaara, staring down at the water dejectedly.

"I'll teach you." Shikamaru offered.

"Ok," agreed Gaara, figuring he'd need to strip down ntil he's in his shorts, stepping into the water to join Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked down. Frowning he mentally shook himself. He started showing Gaara some steps, teaching him how to swim.

He eventually got the hang of it after a few attempts. He nodded in thanks, knowing Shikamaru wouldn't allow him to die.

Shikamaru nodded, swimming a bit.

Gaara swam with him. He still wasn't really sure what Shikamaru was up to.

Shikamaru watched Gaara. He would protect the red head with his life.

Eventually Gaara just ended up floating in the water. He had tired of swimming even though it had been fun.

Shikamaru got bored again. "Gaara, this is a drag. Wake up."

"Fine," huffed the redhead, waking again thugh unsure of what to do.

Shikamaru smirked. "Let's cook something." He had been in love with the redhead forever, but figured Gaara wouldn't feel that way in return, so he just tried to enjoy his time with the Sandman.

"Sure," agreed Gaara, looking at Shikamaru a bit longer than necessary, but averted his gaze befoe the other male could notice, getting up to walk into the kitchen.

"So, you are a vegetarian. Want to make squah spaghetti?" Shukamaru looked in the fridge Kakashi kept carefully stocked

"Huh, never heard of that before, but sure," replied Gaara, wondering what they'd need to make it. "Do you know where Kakashi is?"

Shikamaru shrugged and pulled out some ingredients. "Can you go get a squash from the garden?"

"Yeah," nodded Gaara, heading out to go pick one.

Shikamaru started mixing ingredients for his sauce. When Gaara came in, Shika looked up. "Cheesy or nah?"

"Cheese sounds good," said Gaara as he set the squash down, getting a knife to open it up.

Shika kept working on the sauce. "When you cut it, cut it in the shape of spaghetti. It is better if we actually had spaghetti squash, but oh well."

"Well, if you cut it in half then bake it you can take it out to scoop out the stuff," explained Gaara.

"True," conceded the demon.

"Depends on which way you want it done," shrugged the human.

"Do it your way. That works." Humming, Shika put the sauce on the stove, ready to cook.

"Ok," Gaara grabbed a tray fom one of the cabinents, spraying it down before placing the two havles onto it, turning on the oven once that was doen, grabbing some mits before putting the halves of squash on the tray into the oven for it to cook for about twenty or so minutes.

"So, you know Naruto has the hots for Sasuke, right?" Shika jumped up, sitting on the counter.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvius," replied Gaara, raising a brow as he wondered what Shikamaru coul be on about.

"Can you imagine what others would see if they were making out? Naruto drenching a raven." Shika started laughing at his mental image he had created.

"Could you imagine you and I doing it?" asked Gaara, unsure of how the other male felt.

Shika quieted down, eyeing Gaara. "Yes."

"Good," blushed Gaara, shifting nervously on his feet, glancing over at the stove, hoping it would be done soon to istract himself.

Shika said nothing, turning on the stove and starting to stir and cook the sauce.

Gaara sweatdropped, taking the squash out of the oven with the mits on his hands. He shut the oven closed, setting the tray on a pad. He grabbed a spoon, beginning to take out the guts from the squash into a bowl he had set aside to put the spagetti in.

After Gaara got it ready, Shika poured the sauce on as Kakashi walked in the room. "Hi Gaara, how are you doing?" He asked kindly.

"Good, making food," replied Gaara. "I think Naruto is outside."

"Okay. Things been going okay?" Kakashi took off his jacket.

"Yeah," nodded Gaara, giving Shikamaru a questioning look as he didn't quite understand how he could only see the demon.

Shika just shrugged his shoulders. Kakashi sighed, knowing who...or what...Gaara was looking at as Naruto came in.

"Hi Kakashi." Naruto said, rather glumly. Kakashi looked at Naruto in concern. "Is something wrong, Naruto?"

Naruto just shrugged, sitting down glumly at the table.

"He is a teenager after all," spoke up Gaara, feeling as if it were his responsibility to assure things were ok since he didn't think Naruto did a good job. "You know, hormones......and stuff...."

Kakashi sighed, sitting down next to Naruto. Looking up at Gaara, Kakashi frowned.

Gaara sweatdropped. At least he tried to help. He just averted the stare, grabbing a clean bowl to scoop some of the freshly made spagetti squash into it. He left the rest in the container on the table in case Shikamaru or the others wanted some as well. He went outside to eat, feeling too awkward around the other two.

Shika walked out with him, sitting next to him. "Don't like eating with Kakashi?"

"That's not the reason. Just don't like getting that look," he said simply, stabbing his food a little bit.

Shikamaru shrugged, sitting silently by his host.

"You know, the look he gives when he notices I'm looking or talking to you," clarified Gaara. "I don't know why.... Do you think other people would give us that type of look?"

Shika frowned. "They'd probably give us worse looks. Kakashi is a good guy. He's worried about you two." Shika took a bite out of Gaara's bowl.

"Yeah, Naruto could at least convince him better," muttered Gaara, giving an exasperated sigh at what his demon had done.

"What?" Shika asked, mouth full of spaghetti, innocent look on his face.

"He just worries him more," grumbled Gaara.

"Yea, but that's what Kakashi does...cause he is a parent figure to you both." Shika shrugged, closing his eyes and laying on his back.

"I know," murmured Gaara, staring at his food.

"What? What's wrong?" Shika asked. "Why ya being so blah?" Shika rolled on his side, staring at Gaara.

"It's nothing," he brushed it off, going back to eating though he was distracted by the thought of things changing between him and Shika.

"Doesn't look like nothing." Shika noted, getting up and crawling up in a tree, grabbing an apple.

Gaara shrugged, just enjoying his food. He didn't really know how to talk about it.

Raising an eyebrow, Shika decided to leave it, eating his apple.

()()()()

Sasuke stayed with Naruto. He wondered what was on his blonde's mind. He knew Naruto wanted to leave the woods, but he also knew Kakashi was merely trying to ensure their safety. It's one of Sasuke's top priorities with his host. Frowning, he didn't quite know what to do in order to dispell Naruto's sour mood. He decided to move around, placing the blonde on his lap, resting his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" he asked quietly.

Naruto just frowned, looking at Kakashi. Kakashi sighed and stood, walking to his room. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno."

"He worries about you, kit," murmured Sasuke, glancing over at Kakashi who had left. "No one else can see us, you know. It's kind of sad, but a good thing as well."

"How is it a good thing?" Naruto stated in exadperation, flipping his hands up.

"Well.....they can't see me if I....do certain things," murmured Sasuke.

Naruto stood, walking over to the window. "Can you ever make yourself visible?"

"Perhaps, but we'll figure it out if that's what you want," reasoned Sasuke, moving over to Naruto.

Naruto just slumped. "This just...sucks. I don't know why I am so down today, but I am. I'm just gonna go take a nap." Naruto started trudging to the stairs.

Sasuke followed him of course. He doubted a nap is what he really needed, but the ravette would let the blonde think what he wanted.

Naruto laid down, pulling on his walrus hat for comfort.

Sasuke sat beside him, waiting until the blonde fell asleep. He always appeared in the blonde's dreams due to how they're connected.

Naruto's breathing relaxed as he drifted off, unconsciously reaching for Sasuke's hand for comfort.

He gave it without hesitation. He decided he would remain outside this time. He would watch over his host. He would never allow anyone to harm the blonde.

Naruto laid on his side, curled in the fetal position, holding Sasuke's hand tightly.

Sasuke pulled Naruto in his arms, holding him securely while he slept.

Naruto let out a soft sigh, curling into his demon's warmth.

()()()()()

Kakashi walk along the riverbank, mine millions of miles away. He was worried how about Naruto and Gaara. He knew it wasn't good to keep them out here, but he also knew that he needed to to keep them safe. Within the woods of Hanagakure, there was also a brown haired man who was trying to run from a group of bandits. They had been trying to steal off of Iruka, but they were also in hopes of seeing if they could find the demons. Iruka wouldn't lead them to them nor would he allow them to steal his coin off of his person. He currently was trying to outrun them, knowing even though he's strong enough to fend them off there were too many of them for him to succeed on his own. Unfortunately during his plight he managed to run straight into Kakashi.

"Um, sorry," sweatdropped Iruka. "i didn't mean to bump into you like that."

Kakashi looked at Iruka, noting the sweat. "Who is chasing you?" Kakashi had walked at least a mile from the house, lost in thought.

"Bandits," replied Iruka, glancing around nervously as he knew the attackers were still hot on his trail.

"Stay here." Kakashi flash stepped to the trees, dragging Iruka with him. Leaving him on a tree, Kakashi went ahead, tracking the bandits.

Iruka nodded, watching Kakashi nervously. He didn't know how the silver haired man would fare against them. He did feel somewhat useless being left on a tree when he could've helped out Kakashi.

A few minutes later Kakashi came back. "Done. They were wanting your coin, that's for sure...but I think they wanted something else..." Kakashi eyed Iruka.

"Uh, yeah they were looking for the demons," repleid Iruka, figuring it wouldn't be wise to hide anything from the silverette. "I had told them no, but you see....I was then chased down...."

Kakashi nodded. "Come on back to my place. I'll get you cleaned up and fed."

"Are you sure?" asked Iruka.

"Of course." Flash stepping down, Kakshi led Iruka back to his house. He had seen Iruka around a bit in the village, but never got to know him well. He couldn't afford to have people get close to him, he had to protect the boys.

Iruka nodded, following him back to where the silver haired man lived.

Walking up to the porch, he nodded at Gaara. "We'll be having a guest for supper."

"Cool," stated Gaara, giving a greeting nod to the guest.

Kakashi walked in, noting that Naruto was no where to be seen. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"He's asleep," said Gaara to answer Kakashi's worries.

Iruka stepped in after the silver haired man, looking around the house.

Kakashi nodded and ushered the man into the kitchen. "Any food allergies or preferences?"

"I'm allergic to shellfish," explained Iruka. "So, I'm good with anything except that."

Nodding, Kakashi motioned for Iruka to follow him. "Here's the bathroom. Freshen up."

"Ok, thanks," nodded Iruka, stepping in and closed the door behind him to clean himself up.

Kakashi went to Naruto's room, waking him and announcing that there would be a guest for dinner. Naruto nodded his understanding and got up to freshen up an dchange clothes.

Sasuke watched with mild amuseent, seeing Naruto getting changed.

"What? At least there's some new blood. I plan on getting information!" Naruto grinned, back to his spunky self.

"Hn, it's funny hearing you say fresh blood. Am I rubbing off on you?" asked Sasuke, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Naruto rolled his eyes playfully. "You know what I mean, Sas'." He slipped on his pants, excited to talk to the newcomer.

"Hn," grunted the raven haired demon in response.

"C'mon!" Naruto grinned big.

"Very well then," smirked Sasuke, walking behind Naruto, checking out the blonde's butt while they walked, but he did it without the blonde's notice.

Naruto bounced down the stairs, looking around the kitchen. "Where's he at?" Naruto asked Kakashi, who was at the stove cooking.

"Showering." Kakashi asked simply. "Um...Naruto...your raven might scare him..."

"Oh," said Gaara as he had walked in, placing his empty bowl in the sink.

"Your snake, too..." Kakashi noted. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Can you go outside for now? I'll crack the window so you can hear." Naruto asked Sasuke

Sasuke huffed, leaving them in peace. He didn't like to do it though. He hoped Naruto would be ok, but the others were with him which eased his nerves slightly. Gaara waited, noticign the brunette returned after a few moments or so. His hair was slightly damp though. Shikamaru had slithered out on the step as well, below Sasuke. At hearing Iruka come in, Kakashi looked up.

Smiling, he teased, "Did you bathe? That was rather quick. This is Naruto, and this is Gaara."

"Yeah, well there must be a reason why you live all the way out here outside of the village," pointed out Iruka, glancing over at the blonde and redhead. "It's nice to meet you two."

"Likewise," Gaara slightly smiled.

"Yea, likewise! So, what village are you from, did you like it? How many people are there?" Naruto's eyes lit up.

"It's the nearby village," explained the brunette, giving him a gentle smile. "There are a lot of people there. The village I came from is called Tsukigakure."

"Coool." Naruto said, grinning. "What's there to do there?" Kakashi set down bowls of salad in front of everyone.

"Thanks," Iruka smiled at the silver haired male, appreciating the food. "There's different stuff to do there."

"Like what?" Naruto started shoveling food into his mouth.

"Fishing, going to school, stuff like that," shrugged Iruka, eating the freshly made salad, noticing the redhead didn't talk much.

Kakashi sat down. "Naruto, let the poor man eat." Kakashi sat down quietly and started eating, checking out the brunette out of the corner of his eye.

Iruka shot him a grateful look before he continued to eat. He didn't mind the questions, but he was still feeling a bit roughed up from the scuffle he had been involved with earlier.

Naruto sighed. "Fine." He started eating.

Kakashi gave a small smile to Iruka as he ate as well. "Did you need to spemd the night here?"

"Maybe," shrugged Iruka. "They didn't hurt me too badly."

"Still, it might be better to rest before returning." Kakashi offereed.

"That makes sense," replied Iruka, appreciating the food he had been given.

Kakashi smiled. "I'll put you in my room, and I will sleep on the couch." Getting up, he put some fish on everyone's plate, except for Gaara, whom he looked at. "Fish, or would you like something else?"

"Something else," replied the redhead.

Iruka poked at the fish with his fork, noticing it smelled delicious, "You're really good at cooking. Um, are you sure about the sleeping conditions? it's your room after all. I can always sleep on the sofa."

"No, that's fine." Kakashi responded, pulling out a pasta casserole he had made as well, assuming Gaara wouldn't want the fish. Cutting some up, he put a larger portion on Gaara's plate than anyone elses.

"Thanks," Gaara gave him a small smile, eating the food he had been given, appreciating the thought Kakashi had for him and Naruto.

"Oh, alright then," replied Iruka, sitll unsure about it.

"Yea, that's great! You can tell me all about the village!" Naruto cheered.

"He may be tired," pointed out Gaara, hoping Iruka wasn't bothered by Naruto's energy.

"Nah, it's fine," assured Iruka.

"Awesome!" Naruto shoveled the food in. Excusing himself, he went outside. "Isn't he cool, Sasuke?" Naruto chirped to his demon.

"Hn, yes," agreed the raven, glad the blonde seemed happy.

"I am gonna find out all about this place, then we can sneak out and go!" Naruto grinned excitedly.

"It wouldn't be safe," said Sasuke simply. "I don't want you to be in danger, dobe. So, do me a favor and don't do anything stupid, ok?"

"Me?" Naruto asked, giving off his best angelic impression .

"Yes, you," sighed Sasuke, faceplaming himself as he wondered how he managed to handle Naruto sometimes. "We'll see. I'll make no promises."

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie one! Hehes, I’m glad we managed to finish another one today. I don’t feel like editing this right now. So, I’ll just post it as it is for now. I’ll edit when I have more time to do so. I hope ya’ll understand. Capricorn and I work rather quickly on our chappies. We hope everyone enjoyed what happened so far. Until next time please remember to review lovelies!


End file.
